DreamStalker
by UnintendedDesires
Summary: When Katrina Walker is left alone for two weeks, she decides to rebel against the rules her father set in place for her. But her plan backfires, leaving her in the middle of a nightmare that she may never escape.
1. Teenagers

**A/N: All the chapters start with the title of different songs. This one is Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. I know this chapter is kind of short...review please!**

Katrina woke up to the regular sound of her alarm clock and groaned as she rolled over to turn it off. 5:30 a.m. was the time on the clock and she got up to go down stairs and fix breakfast. Half way down the stairs the smell of bacon (and shock) hit her. She walked into the kitchen to find her dad fully dressed and turning bacon in a pan.

"Hey Kat! Thought I'd make breakfast for change," he said smiling.

"Who died?" she asked being totally serious.

"No one. I just thought it would be a nice change," he said, the smile no longer on his face.

"Uh-huh. You might want to turn that off. I think it's done." She walked over to the table and noticed a big sports bag on the floor. Her dad saw her looking at it and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I forgot to tell you last night, but I'm going on a two week hunting trip."

"I really don't need this right now, Ben." she said with a sigh.

" Since when did you start calling me Ben?" her dad said frowning.

"Since you started going hunting again. Didn't you go a week last month?"

"Yes, but I want to bring home something good for our Christmas dinner. Why do you oppose me going all of a sudden?" he said, his face truly unhappy now.

"Ben, the last time you went hunting, other than last month, was five years ago. Plus you were still with Mom." He brought the plate of bacon over to the table and sat opposite of her.

"Honey, you know I love you, but I have been taking care of you for five really great years. You know all I did was take care of you and go to work. That's all I had time for. But now that your older I have time to do other things. You understand, right?" She stared at him and was surprised that she wasn't angry. She knew he was telling the truth and she was being selfish.

"Yeah, I understand." she said quietly.

"Good," he said smiling. They were quiet for a long moment before he started to talk again. "Here is the number for the cabin." He handed her a piece of paper. She looked at it and recognized the number instantly.

"Your going hunting with Uncle John?" she said outraged .

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" he said as he picked up his bag and set it on the table.

"The big deal? He's blind in one eye! What is he mistakes you for a deer?"

"That's not going to happen," he said laughing.

"Whatever you say," Katrina said skeptically .He smiled and went on with his instructions.

"You know my cell phone number, but I will have it off in the morning while we are hunting." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here is the credit card and five hundred in cash."

"Do you really think I'm going to need all this for two weeks?"

"Honey, it's almost Christmas. That's for food and gifts. You can buy your friends something and I would really like a new pair of hunting boots."

"I don't have any friends, but I will be sure to buy you a gift." He ignored her comment about having no friends.

"You have your car and please don't go out after dark. You get out of school a four which gives you two hours of day light to go shopping or whatever your planning to do. And remember to arm the security system before you go out and when you go to sleep." He got up and started to walk to the front door and she followed.

"What if I throw a wild party while your gone?" Her dad nearly doubled over laughing. She frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Be good and don't burn the house down," he said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I've been cooking for you for five years. I'm not going to burn the house down. You really need a girlfriend." she said crossing her arms.

"Buy me one for Christmas," he said as he hugged her and ruffled up her hair. " Bye Kat. See you in two weeks. Love ya."

"Bye. Love you too," she said as he walked out the door. She looked around. The house was ridiculously big for only two people. _Alone again,_ she thought. She walked back to the kitchen and ate some bacon. She looked at the clock on the microwave. 6:05 was the time it gave. She went back upstairs to get ready for school. She picked out an outfit and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

She looked in the mirror and saw a lonely little rich girl looking back at her.She examined her long blond hair and her blue-gray eyes. She was pretty but she had never had a boyfriend and she never really had any friends. She was shy and didn't talk to people and they thought she was stuck up. Her father made a lot of money which added to her stuck up image. She had never been in trouble and she was a straight A honor student. The reason her dad laughed at her wild party comment was because he knew that was the last thing she would do. She hated herself sometimes. She looked away from the mirror to turn the water on.

When she was done she put her clothes on and headed downstairs to her bag and homework from the office. She was junior in high school and the work was getting harder. She grabbed her car keys and turned on the alarm system before leaving the house. On her way to school she decided to break one of her dads rules to make herself feel better.

She was going to go out after dark and see a movie. A scary movie. Maybe she would even walk there, but she quickly pushed that idea from her mind. The movie theater was only a couple of blocks from her house, but only a suicidal idiot would walk there. Austin was the New York City of Texas, very beautiful but filled with criminals.

She parked in her space and walked to the doors of the school where she was an outcast. All her teachers loved her of course but the students just passed her by, never speaking a word to her. She took a deep breath and prepared for another predictable, boring school day.


	2. The Kill

**A/N: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars...hope you like it! Please review.**

It had been a surprisingly good day. Someone complimented her jacket and a really cute guy asked her what her name was. She decided to go home and eat something before going to the theater. There was still two hours of day light she had to waste. When she got home she checked the newspaper and they were showing a movie called Dark Ride at 6:00. She ate a sandwich and changed out of her school clothes. Black pants and a red, blue or white shirt was their uniform. She locked the house back up and drove to the theater. She noticed she was running out of gas but there would be enough to get her back home. The movie was about a psycho killer who got people to go on a haunted house ride and then killed them in horrific ways.

She left the movie theater thoroughly disgusted and scared as planned. She walked back to her car, unlocked it and got in. she put the key in the ignition and turned. It didn't start.

"Oh no! Please car…start. Please!" She had miscalculated. The car had no gas. "Dammit!" she yelled in anguish. She thought of her options. She could walk home. Katrina checked her watch and it was only 8:17. Or she could call a cab! She checked her purse and found that she had no money. The money her father had given her was at home in her desk. She spent the little money she had on the movie ticket. "This is not my day."

She grabbed her purse and spotted the blade she used to scrap ice of the windshield during the winter. She picked it up and put it in her purse, hoping she would not have to use it. She locked the car back up and started her walk home. She was probably half a block down when she realized that the road was really dark and almost empty. She started to get uncomfortable and kept her breathing quiet so she could hear if anyone was behind her. Her hand crept into her purse and tightened around the handle of the blade.

She saw two figures ahead of her and started to move towards the edge of the sidewalk furthest away from them. As she got closer she saw that they were two guys. A couple of college kids, she thought. Both were very handsome but she did not loosen her grip on the blade. As she passed them they stopped talking and stared at her. She looked straight ahead and kept walking. She heard one say something and the other one laugh at his comment. She didn't hear what the first one said but she really didn't want to know. A few minutes later she heard footsteps behind her. She was to scared to look back and she quickened her pace.

"Hey." she heard a man's voice yell, "Hey! Wait I need to ask you something!". The footsteps were getting closer and her hand ached from holding on to the blade so hard. She could not get herself to run. She was too petrified. The footsteps were now right next to her and she tried to prepare herself for the worst. "Hey, do you need a ride. It's really dangerous walking out here by yourself." She stopped walking and looked over. It was one of the guys that she had passed earlier.

"No," she said stiffly and started to walk again.

"Hey, wait! I'm not going to hurt you or anything. Do you live on campus?" She was right about them being in college.

"No," she said again.

"Well, my name is Sean. What's your name?"

"Where's your friend?" she said suddenly, looking around.

"He went home. You sure you don't need a ride?". She stared at him. He looked desperate suddenly. "Please, would you just accept the ride."

"Why?"

"I already told you! It's not safe!" ,he said angrily.

"I think you should go away and leave me alone," Katrina said fearfully.

"Please, you don't understand. My friend is sick and you need to come with me." He started to pull her arm but she tore herself away and started to run. She slowed and looked back to see if he had followed her after she had ran about half a block. She could see no one and she relaxed. She let go of the blade and wiped her sweaty hand off on her skirt.

She was suddenly hit hard and shoved into an alley. She tried to scream but someone's hand covered her mouth. The other hand at her throat. Her eyes adjusted to the complete darkness and she saw Sean's friend.

"Hey there. You are very pretty. You shouldn't be walking by yourself at night." he whispered softly in her ear. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers to keep her from getting away. He kept one hand over her mouth while the other slowly traveled up her skirt.. Katrina struggled wildly but he was to strong. She bit his hand hard and tasted blood. Her cried out and she pushed him away from her.

She tried to make it to her purse, which had fallen at the opening of the alley. She had the strap when she was tripped and dragged back into the alley. He turned her over on her back and straddled her. He grabbed her wrists causing her to let go of her purse. She screamed loudly. He let go of her wrists and put his hand around her neck. She clawed at his arms but she was quickly becoming light-headed.

She got hold of her purse again and whacked him with it. He fell off of her and she stood up. She got the blade and held it out in front of her. He picked himself up and charged at her. She swung the blade but he caught her wrist and twisted it. The blade fell to the ground and he shoved her hard to the ground. He picked up the blade, then grabbed a handful of Katrina's hair and lifted her off the ground.

He held the blade against her throat. "If you move or try to get loose I will slice open your neck. Do you understand?" he said stroking her hair. Katrina said nothing. "Good, you put up one heck of a fight," he said laughing "But it did you no good." He smiled before kissing her lips. Katrina felt like she was going to throw up or faint or both. He pressed closer against her and tears started to run down her cheeks.

That's when she noticed a 2 by 4 leaning against the wall close to her fingertips. She stretched her arm out and pushed it towards her. She got a good grip on it before swinging it at the back of his head. He slumped and fell to the ground. The blade scratched Katrina's throat and she felt the warm sticky blood start to ooze out.

The man turned over and tried to grab her ankle. She hit him hard on the head . He yelled and stabbed the blade deep into her thigh. She screamed and hit him, harder, in the same spot. He didn't move after that. She pulled the blade out of her leg and bent down cautiously and checked his plus. His heart was barely beating. It would stop all together in a couple of minutes. She picked up her purse and realized she didn't bring her cell phone.

She walked the rest of the way home favoring her injured leg. Shock the only emotion she could feel. She opened the door of her house and let the alarm go off. Fifteen minutes later the police arrived and she told them what happened and where she had left the body. The paramedics wrapped up her injuries. They tried to get a hold of her father but he didn't answer his cell. She told them not to worry him. She thought her ordeal was over, but things were about to get much worse.


	3. Damn Regret

**A/N: Damn Regret by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I'll try not to make the chapters so short!**

* * *

The police suggested she stay home the next day saying they would call the school and explain. She stayed willingly. She was asleep when the phone rang and woke her up. She was not at all angry. She had been having nightmares all night and all morning.

"Hello," she said in a tired voice, wincing at the pain in her thigh.

"Hello, Ms. Walker. This is Officer Roland."

"Oh, hi. Is there anything I can help you with?" Katrina asked, concerned.

" I was hoping that you could come to the station. We need to discuss something with you."

"Oh ok. Do you want me to come now?"

"Yes. Now is good."

"Ok. Bye."

"Good-Bye." She hung up and wondered what they wanted. She had told them everything last night. She got dressed and got in her car, which the police had picked up and filled with gas for her. On the way there she thought of the night before. How could she have been so stupid? She almost got herself killed just because she wanted to break the rules for once.

She drove the long way around to avoid the road she had walked the pervious night. Her leg kept bothering her. She wanted to rip the bandages off, but that wasn't what was annoying her. She wanted to know if it would scar. The wound at the base of her neck would heal without scaring. It was not deep, but she knew the one on her leg would stay. A hideous reminder of her stupidity.

She arrived at the station and went up to the main desk. They told her they weren't quite ready for her and to have a seat. She sat down and felt uneasy. She was sure this wasn't good news. The secretary came over and told her they were ready and Katrina followed her to an office.

"Mrs. Walker, glad you could make it," Officer Roland said, shaking her hand, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we need to ask you a few questions."

"Ok," Katrina said, thoroughly confused.

" First off, are you absolutely sure you killed this man?"

" I'm positive. I checked his pulse…it was slowing down with each passing second. It should of stopped all together in a matter of minutes."

"That's what I thought," he said, looking relieved.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, we found blood, a lot of it too, and the wood you mentioned. But no body."

"What!" she was dumbfounded. She had killed him. She didn't stick around to watch him die. But with all the blood he lost, he couldn't have gotten up and walked away.

" Now its nothing to worry about. The amount of blood was way more than a common head injury which bleed a lot anyway to stop infection." he said as if he read her thoughts. "There are some crazy people out there. Someone probably found the body and stole it, for whatever strange reason."

"I understand," Katrina said numbly, but she had started to shake. Just than a young officer walked into the room.

"Officer Roland, we have the results of the DNA test."

"Oh good. Well lets see who this guy was." he said taking the folder. He opened it and looked at it. Katrina watched his eyes skim back and forth across the page. "Daniel East," he said finally, " He has been through here before. Assault with a deadly weapon, DWI, Sexual Harassment. This the guy?" He held up a photo. Katrina stared at it, the events of last night replayed themselves in her head. She shivered. He had blue eyes, dark brown hair down to the base of his neck., and full lips that were smiling smugly.

"Yeah. That's him." she said quietly. "Was he in college?"

"Yup. Freshman."

"There was someone with him. A friend. He tried to warn me. His name was Sean. I didn't get his last name." Katrina said, suddenly remembering. "I think they went to the same college."

"What did he look like?"

"Um…he was a little taller than Daniel. He had light brown hair, cut short and he was pale. And his eyes…they were green I think." Officer Roland nodded.

"Sean Simpson. He was looking after Daniel." he said thoughtfully.

" Looking after him. Why?"

"Daniel was bipolar and didn't like to take his medicine. Sean made sure he took it. Those crimes were results of Daniel not taking his medicine. Don't feel guilty. Daniel knew he was dangerous when he didn't take his medication and it was his conscience choice not to take it." Officer Roland told her gravely.

"Oh," she said, quite stunned. She was feeling something but she didn't think it was guilt. Was it angry she felt? It was, but not directed at Daniel.

"Well Ms. Walker that's all we needed to know. We'll keep you informed."

"Ok. Thanks." On the way home she had a strange sense of foreboding. Something bad was coming. Something told her she wouldn't be as lucky this time and get away from it. The nerves twisted in her stomach as she tried to drive home as fast as she could.


	4. Wake Me Up

**A/N: Wake Me Up by Evanescence...This is my personal fav. chapter...hope you like it! I love reviews!

* * *

**

When Katrina got home she realized she did not go grocery shopping. She was not willing to go out again, no matter what time of day, so she ordered a pizza. She sat down with her pizza and watched a movie. She wasn't really paying attention and concentrated more on her pizza. After she was done she laid back on the couch and stared at the TV screen.

She was just about to doze off when she heard a soft knock on the door. She jumped up to answer it. Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, the door slowly creaked open. She moved closer to the door, slowly and quietly. She peeked through the crack and saw no one. She shut the door and locked it, even the rarely used deadbolt was turned and locked into place.

She turned around a saw a figure standing in the shadows. She froze. Every thought in her brain was replaced with terror. The figure took a few steps forward. There, standing in a patch of light, was Daniel, bloodied and battered. His lips were blue and he looked as if he had started to rot. She tried to scream but no sound would escape her lips. Her feet were rooted to the spot, heavy as lead, preventing her from taking as little as one step back. He opened his mouth wide, as if he was about to start screaming. A gurgling sound came from deep in his throat and blood trickled from his mouth. All she could do was shut her eyes as he reached for her with his rotted hand.

She woke with a start. She had fallen of the sofa onto the floor and was covered with cold sweat. " Never falling asleep with the TV on again," Katrina muttered as she clicked it off. She turned off all the lights and made sure the security system was armed and the door was locked before going upstairs to take a shower. She removed the bandages and her clothes as the water heated up. The warm water stung the wounds on her body, but it felt good as it flowed over her aching muscles. After appling fresh bandages, she walked back to her room wrapped in a towel. She changed into a tank top and matching shorts, made sure her balcony doors were locked and turned out the lights. She climbed under the covers of her bed.

She didn't think it was possible for her to get back to sleep so she just laid there with her eyes closed and tried not to think. She fell asleep within a couple of minutes. She was exhausted for some strange reason. Something woke her up an hour later. At first she didn't know what had awaken her. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Then she noticed her room was flooded in moonlight and her balcony doors were open. The cold wind coming in through the doors was what had disturbed her rest. She looked around her room and saw nothing that should not have been there.

She was suddenly flung from her bed onto the floor. She stood up and looked around. Her back was stinging with pain and her eyes were watering. She could see no one. She turned around and saw him. It was too much like her dream but the pain told her it was real. Daniel was standing in the middle of her room with a smile on his face. He was not bloody or rotted like in her dream, but something was different about him. The moonlight seemed to reflect off his pale skin and his blue eyes glowed like a cat's in the light. He brightened the whole room. She stared at him in awe not only because he should have been dead, he had also become very attractive. She stood there and didn't move even as he took a step towards her.

"Hey there," he said, his smile widening. Something in her brain clicked and told her to get the hell out of there. She bolted to the door as fast as she could. He was in front of her in an instant. He grabbed her and shoved her back. She ran towards the balcony, but he caught her and practically threw her across the room. She hit the wall and landed on her bed. She stared at him in horrer as she frantically tried to untangle herself from the blankets. She could feel her muscles cramping up and refusing to work.

He walked over to the bed and caught her by the throat. He lifted her up and flung her to the ground. She scrambled across the floor desperately trying to get to the door. She heard him laugh as he flipped her over on her back. He kneeled over her and kissed her, bitting her lip so hard that she could taste blood. She tried to fight him off, but he was as unmovable as a statue. He grabbed her neck and picked her up off the ground. He was choking her. She kicked and screamed, trying to get away. He threw her again. She hit her desks hard and felt something slice her wrist. She looked down and saw a bloody pair of scissors hit the floor.

Daniel was coming towards her with an unreadable expression on his face. His attention locked on her wrist. Suddenly someone hit Daniel with a great amount of force. They crashed to the floor and the other person started punching Daniel. Katrina recognized the other man when Daniel pushed him into the light. It was Sean which surprised her very much. Weren't they friends? He had come in through the balcony and was know kicking Daniel as hard as he could in the chest. Katrina was quickly becoming light-headed.

Blood poured from her wrist and she was sure she would die. She could hear Daniel and Sean fighting but her vision was becoming blurry. The sight of the blood was going to make her faint. She fell off the desk and started to crawl towards the door. She tried to keep herself from throwing up or fainting. She stopped short of the door when she saw the clothes she had worn that day. They were laying on the floor a few feet from her. She grabbed her t-shirt and wrapped it around her wrist, tying it with her other hand and her teeth. The sight and taste of so much blood made her sick. She picked herself up and stumbled to the door. She collapsed in the doorway and blacked out. The sound of the two men fighting was the last thing she heard.


	5. Let It Bleed

**A/N: Let It Bleed by The Used. Please review!

* * *

**

Katrina opened her eyes to find herself in her bed as if nothing had happened. She was hoping it was all just a terrifyingly real dream, but the sight of Sean Simpson sitting in a chair next to the bed told her otherwise. When he saw that she was awake he smiled hesitantly. She groaned and looked around.

"What happened?" Katrina asked. Instead of answering her question he reached out to touch her. She backed away instinctively and avoided his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly, like an adult talking to a frightened child. He reached out again and grasped her wrist gently. It was still wrapped in her t-shirt but it looked like the bleeding had stopped. He then reached up to feel her head. "The swellings gone down." he said.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she cried out as he felt around the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, but you had a lump the size of Mars on your head. It's better now though. Can you move your fingers?" Katrina wiggled the fingers of her right hand. "Good," Sean said, " I was hoping you hadn't cut your tendon. It seems to be fine."

"How long was I out?" Katrina asked.

"About four minutes," he said, "Gave me enough time to get rid of Daniel."

"Get rid of him?"

"Yeah, he ran off. I would have gone after him, but I had to see if you were alright."

"I don't understand. I was sure he was dead." she said quietly, "I was sure that I had killed him." Sean looked troubled. He looked down at his hands and was silent, making Katrina feel uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry," he said looking up at her, his eyes full of sadness. "This is all my fault." Katrina said nothing. How was she supposed to respond to that? The unexplainable anger she felt the day she went to the police station was resurfacing. It was his fault, she thought, it wouldn't have happened if he had taken better care of Daniel. The anger was overwhelming. She tried to get up, but Sean wouldn't let her. "You need to rest," he told her, the sadness still in his eyes.

"I need to get up," she said icily.

" Do you need something? I can get it for you."

" I need you to get out of my house." She could no longer control the anger. It was forcing its way out. He looked deeply hurt and looked down at his hands again.

"You have all the right in the world to be angry at me, but I can't leave. I have to make this right." his voice so soft she could barely hear it.

"You've done enough, don't you think? I'll go to the police and they can handle this." He shook his head, distress marking every line of his face.

"The police won't stop him. He is intent on revenge and he will stop at nothing until he sees you dead…or worse…" She could not understand what could be worse than death. He was frightening her and she wanted him to leave. "I am truly sorry. I should not have been so naïve to think that he had stopped lying. I thought he was getting better." She opened her mouth to say something mean but closed it when she saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "None of this is your fault. Its just… I'm used to being in control. Every thing that could have possibly gone wrong has gone wrong and I feel like I have never been so unable to control things as I do now." Katrina felt the despair course through her like the pain of the slash in her wrist. She sucked air through her teeth to keep for crying out.

"Let me get something to wrap it up. Do you have a first aid kit or anything?" Sean ask, his face very concerned.

"Yeah…There's one in my bathroom." She answered through clenched teeth. She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. She heard Sean get up and fumble around the bathroom. When he came back he set the first aid kit next to her on the bed.

"You might want to keep your eyes closed. The wound is still bleeding. I'm going to put something on it so it won't get infected." She nodded her head and kept her eyes shut. She could feel him pulling the shirt off her wrist as gently as he could but the cloth was sticking to the blood. He had to pull harder to get it to come off. She could feel the blood trickling out of her wrist and just the feeling of it made her want to puke. He was pouring something thick and warm onto her wound. She wanted to see what it was but resisted the urge to open her eyes. The liquid was creating a tingly feeling all up her arm.

She could then feel the gauze being wrapped around her wrist. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah. I'm just about finished," Sean said. She opened her eyes in time to see him wrapping the last bit of gauze around her wrist. He then wrapped medical tape around the bandages. "Done," he said triumphantly with a smile on his face.

"Thanks," Katrina said smiling back sheepishly. She felt bad for treating him so unfairly and he had done a good job. She couldn't feel any pain in her wrist at all. "What did you put on it?"

"Just some peroxide," he said as he stood up from the chair. He walked out onto the balcony and stared into the night. "We need to get out of here." he said loud enough for Katrina to hear him.

"What?" she said as he walked back into her room.

"He knows where you live and he will wait until your alone. Then he will come here and kill you…or do whatever he is planning to do."

"You can't be serious."

"Katrina, please trust me. I have to get you out of here now," he said with an edge of frustration. Katrina stared at him, hoping to spot if he was lying or not. She noticed something about him that seemed familiar. His hair was slightly longer than it was the night before. His skin glowed and so did his eyes…just like Daniel. And all of a sudden there he was, standing were Sean had been standing just seconds before. Katrina couldn't breath and her heart was beating way too fast. She blinked and his image was replaced by Sean's. "Are you okay?" Sean asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, but her voice shook. Sean walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. His hand was freezing. She shivered involuntarily.

"Are you sure." he said, worry coloring his voice.

"Yes." she said with a little more confidence.

"Good," he said with a smile, "Cause you need to pack."


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I know it is very annoying to have a whole chapter of Author's Note but this is very important. The first five chapters of this story were already written out and saved to my computer. I had to do a great deal of thinking before posting my story on this site beacause i got serious writters block in the middle of chapter five. Sometimes my thoughts flow smoothly out onto paper and other times i have serious trouble trying to finish a sentence. I'm just letting everyone know that it may be a while until chapter six if formed so please don't get impatient.**

**Of course, some more reviews might be enough to motivate me and prevent me from getting writters block again. : )**


	7. Was it a Dream?

**YES!!! Finally! Ok this chapter is called Was It a Dream? by 30 Seconds to Mars**

"Can you walk?" he asked, the worry still lining his perfect face.

"I can manage," she said, slowly lifting herself off the bed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The room spun and she closed her eyes. "just give me a minute," she said sensing Sean's anxiousness. She opened her eyes and the room slid back into place. Sean had walked over to the window and was now gazing intently out of it.

"We can't leave yet," he said so quietly that Katrina could barely hear him. She was about to ask him something when, in an instant, Sean's cold hand was covering her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, his icy breath giving her goosebumps. "Quietly," he warned before drawing his hand back.

"How did you do that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Do what?" he said innocently.

"Get over here so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" His tone suggested utter bewilderment but Katrina could hear his defensiveness.

"You know what I'm talking about," she hissed back at him, her voice still low. "How did you cross the room so fast?"

"You're being ridiculous! I have no idea what you're saying!" The anger in his voice was clear even though he was still whispering. "We need to come up with a plan on how and when to get out of here without being killed so please stay focused." Katrina stared at him and saw a strange flicker of light in his eyes. She forgot what she had been saying.

"I'm sorry, I just blanked out. What were you saying?" she said, wondering why she was whispering. Sean looked strangely triumphant.

"I was saying," he said with a slight smile, "That we can't leave tonight."

"Oh…Why not?"

"It's not safe," he slowly looked around the room. "It's probably not safe in here either."

"What are we going to do if it's not safe in here or out there?!" Katrina asked frantically.

"Do you have a room with no windows?"

"Uh…The basement."

"That's perfect. We'll stay in there." Sean said purposefully. "Lead the way."

"Uh…ok," Katrina said. Normally she would have protested but she felt strange around Sean. She felt as though everything he said was right and could not be contradicted. That was something she never felt around anyone, not even her own parents. She walked out of the room with Sean following her. He turned out the light and closed the door behind them. Katrina was about to turn on the hallway light but Sean's cold hand stopped her.

"If he's watching I don't want to give him an idea of where we're headed." he said, answering her questioning pause. Katrina nodded and headed down the hallway slowly and then slowed even more when the got to the staircase. She thought she heard Sean chuckling softly at her cautious movement, but she ignored him and advanced down the stairs at her wary pace.

"You have a beautiful home," Sean said as they passed through living room.

" Um, thanks," Katrina said awkwardly. He followed her into the kitchen where she opened a door next to the pantry. The stairway to the basement was pitch black. She looked hesitantly at Sean. "We're going to need a light to get down there," she said slowly, trying to gage Sean's reaction. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her uninjured wrist. He was about to lead her down into the blackness.

"Are you crazy! We'll break our necks!," she hissed as she tried to break his hold on her.

"I'm not going to let you break your neck, now lets go." He dragged her onto the first step and turned to close the door behind them, making the darkness around them complete. Katrina clung to his arm desperately as they descended down the stairs.

As they got to the last steps Katrina eye's adjusted to the dark. She reached for the light switch, relieved that Sean didn't stop her. The small room filled with light instantly. There were boxes stacked from floor to ceiling on one side of the room and the opposite side was empty and clean, very unlike a typical basement.

"Well this is cozy," Sean said with a smirk. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"How can you be sure its safe down here?"

"Will you feel better if I stayed up all night?" Sean asked, his face serious. Katrina nodded sheepishly. His smirk returned.

"Ok…I shall stay up and protect you."

"What if you fall asleep?"

"I wont fall asleep."

"How can you be so sure?" Sean was frowning now.

"Because I just know."

"But how can you know?"

"Why do you ask so many questions? Just trust me and I will explain everything to you in the morning." His tone was resolute.

"Ok," Katrina said with a sigh. The events of the night began to catch up to her, leaving her exhausted.

"Do you want me to go upstairs and bring you something to sleep on?" Sean asked tentatively, obviously sensing her fatigue.

"No…there should be a sleeping bag in one of these boxes." She walked over to the side of the room that was dominated by boxes. She looked for the box labeled 'camping' and found it at the very top of the stack. "Great," she muttered.

"Here," Sean said from behind her, making her jump. He reached passed her with one arm and brought the box down, getting very close to her in the process. She could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves. It made her knees weak. She remembered when he put his hand to her forehead. He had been freezing, but now he felt very warm. She blinked furiously to bring herself back to reality. He handed her the box and to her great relief he didn't seem to notice her strange reaction.

"Thanks," She said, feeling like a total idiot. She opened the box and pulled out a bid black sleeping bag. She shook it hard to make sure there were no bugs hidden inside of it.

After she confirmed that it was bug free she laid it out in the middle of the room.

"You sure you don't need a pillow or anything?" he asked as he sat against the wall.

"I'm sure," she said, giving him a reassuring smile as she zipped herself into the sleeping bag. Now that she was lying perfectly still, her muscles started to ache again, but she was so exhausted that she fell asleep in spite of the pain. When she awoke it felt as though she had only slept a few hours. She lifted her arm to check her watch. It was three in the morning.

So she had only slept for a couple hours. How strange, she thought. She turned over in the sleeping bag with difficulty. She saw Sean leaning against the wall with his head bowed forward. " 'Won't fall asleep,' my ass!" she hissed angrily. But something wasn't right. "Sean?" she whispered timidly. Very slowly, he lifted his head. Her eyes were fixated on hi face. Something was horribly wrong. His eyes were bright blue, not green as they should have been.

He slowly got to his feet and even more slowly walk towards her. His face was smooth and void of emotion. He was now standing right above her and right before her eyes his features were morphing until she was staring Daniel in the face. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror. The an ear-splitting scream escaped her throat. She struggled to get out of her make shift bed but it wound itself tightly around her, making escape impossible.

Daniel tilted his head slightly before a horrible grin spread across his face. The scream froze in her throat. He had two long, gleaming white fangs protruding from his mouth. She screamed again as Daniel leaned down and buried his head in her hair. At first she thought he was just embracing her, but then she felt his breath at her throat and then came the pain. She was struggling wildly trying to get away before she realized that she was actually awake, but she felt someone's hands one her and she started to thrash about again.

She was screaming as she tried to get out of her sleeping bag. She crawled across the floor as fast as she could after she escaped, scraping her palms and knees in the process. Then she curled herself up in a corner and hoped that however was in there wouldn't see her through the blackness.

The lights switched on and Katrina reflexively shut her eyes against the bright light. She then felt something cold brush her forearm. "Don't touch me!" she wailed, opening her eyes in time to see Sean flinch away from her as though she had shocked him. He backed away from her and stood in the middle of the room. Then he started to move toward her hesitantly. Sean knelt in front of her and reached out with his hand.

Katrina flinched. Sean hesitated slightly, then reached out again. He placed his cold hand on Katrina's cheek, making her shiver.

"I'm a good guy remember," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You say that a lot," Katrina said quietly. Sean smiled beautifully.

"Only because it's true," he said, with such conviction that she had no choice but to believe him. He held out his hand and Katrina took it without hesitation. He helped her off the floor and held out his arm to steady her when she started to sway. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said with a reluctant smile.

"You want to know something funny?" Sean said, obviously trying to brighten the mood.

"What?" Katrina asked, totally bewildered.

" I just now realized that I don't know you name."

Katrina winced. "Oh," she said, feeling very stupid, "My name is Katrina Walker." _Oh_ _crap_, she thought anxiously, _should I have told him that? _

"I'm Sean Simpson," he said simply.

"I know," she said, instantly regretting it.

" You do?"

" They told me at the police station."

"Ah," He let the subject drop. "Well Katrina, I think you should get packed now."

"Is it safe?"

"Yes…something tells me Daniel wouldn't attempt murder in broad daylight." he said, his tone strangely humorous.

"Are you sure?" Katrina asked him skeptically.

"One hundred percent sure," Sean said confidently. Katrina thought this over. Now that she looked back on it (something she avoided doing) she noticed both attacks were at night. Was it a coincidence or was Sean right? She studied him closely. _God, he is beautiful_, she thought earnestly. His looks humbled her even more, something she didn't think was possible. Katrina was painfully modest as it was. She felt unworthy to be in his presence, which made her feel ridiculous. She was like a human meeting a god or an angel.

"Where will we go?" she asked after returning form her trance.

" I know some people who will gladly take us in."

"Oh," was all Katrina could manage to say.

"What is it ?" said Sean, sensing her apprehension.

"Well I thought we could get a couple of rooms or something. Maybe notify the police." Sean looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"I've already told you…The police won't stop Daniel and we don't want to give him another incentive to kill you." Katrina flinched.

"Well what about getting two rooms in a hotel. I really don't feel like being around other people right now." Sean looked a little hurt, like he thought she was talking about not wanting to be around him either. Katrina scrambled to explain herself. "I-I don't have a problem being around you. I mean you saved my life but I'm not up to meeting new people right now." Sean smiled at her awkwardness.

"I think it's best if we stayed together. It would look bad if we checked into a room together. How old are you?" Katrina ignored the question.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" she said, her voice indignant.

"That's not what I meant at all! I mean you wouldn't be standing in front of me if you couldn't take care of yourself." he said reassuringly. Katrina shook her head. She had only said that to get him off the subject of her age, but she couldn't hold off the nagging worry that had been plaguing her since last night any longer.

"No…something-something was different about Daniel last night. Actually everything about him was different."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked uneasily.

"He looked different. He sounded different. He was a lot stronger." She ran her fingers over the bruises that were forming into dark purple splotches on the tops of her arms. " I couldn't fight him off. It was like trying to break the grasp of a statue."

Sean shrugged. "Maybe he was on drugs."

Katrina looked at him reproachfully. "I don't think so," she said gravely.

"Look," Sean was staring at her intently. "We don't have time to wonder why Daniel is being crazier than usual. We have to get out of here, preferably before dark."

Katrina nodded. "Ok. I'll get my stuff. How long do you think we'll be gone?"

Sean shrugged. "I don't know. Until we figure out a way to stop Daniel."

"Stop him? Ourselves? How?"

Sean shrugged again. "We kill him."


	8. Crazy

**A/N: Finally!! Chapter 8!! This one's called Crazy by The Kidney Thieves.**

Katrina stared at him, not really hearing his words. " You- you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," he said, smirking at his choice of words.

"This is _not_ funny!" she said venomously.

"No. It's not funny," Sean agreed, his voice grim, but the smile was still fixed in place. "Lets get upstairs," he continued before Katrina could get on to him again. She nodded in agreement and turned her back on him to head upstairs.

When she turned to see if Sean was coming, her heart skipped a beat. There he was, standing in front of her, his face inches from hers. His blue eyes were boring into hers, his black hair longer than it had been last night. He had a murderous smile plastered across his face. Katrina's knees buckled. Two pale arms caught her. She was looking up into Sean's worried face.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing. I thought you were…I thought I saw…" she couldn't speak. The frigidness of Sean's arms was slowly clearing her head. He was colder than yesterday. He held her close, enclosing her in iciness. Goosebumps started to rise all over her skin. She could feel his breath on her neck. She started to shiver. Sean stiffened and let her go.

"Sorry," he said quietly. There was a strange look on his face. "Lets go clean up that mess upstairs." Katrina nodded and continued up the stairs. She climbed them slowly, though she heard no complaint from Sean. When she reached the door she opened it hastily want to get out of the small enclosed stairway. The sun greeted her harshly. The light filled the many windowed kitchen, reflecting off the stainless steel appliances that were placed around room. The clock on the oven read 8:37. After her eyes had adjusted to the light, she felt her stomach growled. She started toward the fridge but stopped halfway and looked back hesitantly at Sean.

"Should we clean or eat first?" she asked sheepishly. Katrina mentally kicked herself for asking that question. This was her house. Why was she asking him?

"You eat, I'll clean," he said. He was standing on the other side of the table directly in the sunlight, his skin unbelievably white.

"I've seen corpses with better color than you!" she said, unable to stop herself. Sean smiled, his teeth only a couple of shades whiter than his skin.

"I seriously doubt that," he said, squinting his eyes against the sun.

"Okay, lets go clean," Katrina said enthusiastically. She was really hungry and wanted to get the cleaning over with. She headed toward the stairs, but Sean's cold arm stopped her.

"I'll clean the mess. You stay down here and eat."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. If anyone sees that, they will get suspicious and end up getting involved. I can't let that happen."

"Well at least let me help you." She tried to get by him but he was too strong.

"It was my fault. Let me clean it up." He looked very serious and grave. All Katrina could do was nod. He let her go and walked past her up the stairs. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen to start breakfast, not even trying to figure out how he had crossed the kitchen so fast.

Several minutes later the smell of pancakes filled the kitchen. She was happy with the way they had turned out, since she wasn't the strongest cook and sometimes managed to mess up even the simplest recipes. She only cooked things that were easy to make for her and her father. Whenever they wanted something fancier they hired a personal chef.

She had already eaten and was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when he came down. "What's that?" she asked, nodding toward the bag he had clutched in his hand.

"Stuff we need to throw out. Hope you don't mind, but some of your clothes are in here. You should probably get rid of what your wearing too," he said, indicating her blood splattered top.

"Oh…ok," she said as Sean laid the bag on the table. "So what's the plan for today?" she asked, casually leaning against the counter, but she held her breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Well your going to school," he said plainly. Katrina was taken aback.

"Why?" she asked , rather rudely but she didn't care.

"It will give me some time to get things together, and you will be safer there. I don't want to take any chances," he explained. Katrina stared at him. He looked shaky and tired, not to mention his ghostly complexion. Perhaps he need a break from guard duty, Katrina thought bitterly. Rather than argue she nodded.

"I'll go get ready then." She ran up the stairs quickly, narrowly avoiding tripping and falling on her face, She paused in the doorway of her room, marveling at the efficiency in which Sean had cleaned. She shivered as she recalled the events that had left her room resembling a horror movie set. She made her way to the bathroom after she was through examining her room. She wished she had time to soak her aching muscles in the tub.

Grudgingly, she walked to the shower and turned the knobs. She let it get as hot as she could stand, then peeled of her blood soaked clothes and stepped under the torrent of steaming water. She ignored the initial sting of the water and watched as it took on a pink tint after running over her body. She was amazed at how much blood washed down the drain.

She stood still, trying to examine her mental state. Why were these frighteningly real images of Daniel plaguing her? Was this some sign of post traumatic stress disorder? She tried to think of something else, lest she see the terrifying illusion now. She suddenly realized that she should hurry. She washed her hair and body quickly but still managed to get all the blood off. Her left arm was getting heavy.

"Damn," she murmured, as her bandage continued to soak up water. She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel off the rack. She ran the towel over her hair and then wrapped it around herself. She tugged at the gauze, but it was tied to tightly. She walked into her room searching for her scissors. Sean had placed them back into the canister on her desk. Trying not to remember how they had sliced into her wrist, she carefully slid the bandage between the to sharp blades and cut it off.

She threw the wet gauze in the trash and then examined her damaged wrist. What she saw froze the blood in her veins.


	9. Get Out Alive

**A/N: It's been FOREVER, I know. Please don't hate me! DX I completely forgot about this fic but I'm back now! So here you go. Chapter 9. Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

The image of her perfectly intact wrist was burned into her brain. There was no sign of the ghastly wound, almost as though it had never been there. Her breath was shallow and labored. Cold sweat had started to break out all over her body. Her heart was beating dangerously fast and she suddenly felt nauseous. She knew she had to get dressed but she was too dizzy to move. Katrina slowly moved to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved, dark red t-shirt that would cover her wrist.

Before pulling on her shirt, she covered her wrist in fresh gauze and tied it securely in place. Whatever Sean had done to her, she was determined to act oblivious to his miraculous first-aid. She was beginning to wonder if last night had happened at all, but as she turned away from the dresser to pull on her shirt, she caught her reflection in the full length mirror on the closet.

The bruises covering her torso were almost the same exact color as the dark purple bra she wore. The sight of her marred skin horrified her. She had bruises that took the shape of hand-prints on her arms, as well as a truly ghastly one around her throat. She had no idea how that one had been inflicted without killing her. She slowly walked toward her reflection, as though afraid of it. Her blond hair hung damp around her face, somehow making her look unnaturally pale.

She stared at the mirror, unaware of anything else. She didn't hear the knock at the door or the creaking of it as it opened seconds later. She saw his reflection in the mirror and heard the angry hiss escape his flawless mouth, but she stood completely still, her bruised skin stunning her into silence. She didn't even care that she was half-naked. Sean's face was a twisted mix of rage and torment as he stood in the doorway, his eyes on her abused flesh,

He walked over to her and yanked open the closet door. Katrina winced as her reflection flew toward her and then disappeared. Sean rummaged through the closet and pulled out a purple turtle neck sweater that Katrina had never once worn. He handed it to her and she hastily pulled it over her head. He then took her hand and led her out of the room. She looked sideways at him and then quickly looked away. His face was cold and blank. She gently pulled her hand out of his and continued down the stairs ahead of him. She didn't look back to see his expression.

When they reached the bottom, she finally chanced a look at his face. He was looking at her curiously, as though she was some strange phenomenon that he had never witnessed. She raised her brows.

"Yes?" she asked with mild annoyance.

"Nothing," he said, looking away quickly. She sighed heavily.

"Look…Can we just forget what happened up there? I was really freaked out and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Are you referring to you being half naked?" He said the words so bluntly, with a curious look of innocence on his face. Katrina stared at him for a moment, stunned by his forwardness.

"Um…yeah."

"It's forgotten." His face split into a dazzling smile before falling serious again. "I'm sorry if my reaction scared you, but seeing those bruises…" His voice faded away and he frowned, obviously remembering the vicious color of her skin. Katrina shrugged indifferently.

"It's not as bad as it looks. I'm sure they will heal in no time." She winced after her statement when she remembered her magically healed wrist. Thankfully Sean didn't notice.

"We should get going now," he said, turning away from her and walking into the kitchen. She followed him warily.

"So what are you going to do all day?" she asked as apathetically as possible. He looked at her suspiciously, seeing through her mask completely. She smiled sheepishly at him. His answering smile was guarded.

"I'm just going to get a few things in order and go to my apartment to grab some stuff. Damn, we forgot to get you packed," he said suddenly.

"Oh…we could pack after school."

"I wasn't planning on returning here once I was sure that nothing was left behind to implicate us of anything," he said severely.

"Implicate us? What is this…An episode of Law and Order?" Katrina began to laugh but stopped immediately upon seeing Sean's expression. "Just trying to brighten up the mood," she muttered under her breath. Sean ignored her.

"You have a car right?" he asked, his manner still formal and sober.

"Yeah…why?" she countered.

"I'll drop you off and pick you up. When does your school get out?" He stated all this like it was no big deal.

"You want to use my car?" she said witheringly.

"That's the plan."

"So you're just going to drive it around all day?"

"I'll take good care of it." Apparently he was no longer in a bad mood. His smile suggested that he found her discomfort very humorous. She was speechless. "It'll be fine. These the keys?" He had walked over the counter by the sliding glass door and picked up the keys to her beloved, baby blue Shelby Mustang. She stared at him as though he held her at gun point. She nodded weakly. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Get your shoes on or you'll be late. I'll pack while you're at school." Once again all she could do was nod. She ran upstairs to get her socks and shoes. She swore she heard Sean chuckling behind her. Even though there was something seriously wrong with him (with the healing powers and all), she still felt terribly weak and vulnerable without his presence.

She then realized that being late for school was far better than having Sean pack her underwear for her and started to pack herself. She worked as quickly as possible and was in the act of shoving her phone charger in her duffel bag when she sensed that she wasn't alone. She knocked the bag to the floor as she spun around to face the intruder.

Sean stood in the doorway, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "May I ask what you're doing?" he asked lightly. Katrina grinned guiltily.

"Well, you see, I just thought that a guy wouldn't have much experience with putting outfits together so I thought I'd save you the trouble," she finished lamely.

"That makes sense," he said with eyebrows raised, the sarcasm in his voice barely noticeable. "You must care a lot about fashion to risk your perfect attendance for it," he nodded toward the award that her father had insisted she hang on the wall.

"That was for last year and I've already ruined my chances this year because of the days I've missed this week," she said a little defensively. Sean just smiled.

"All packed?"

"Uh…yeah, I think." She took a second to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important, like bras.

"Okay, let's go then." He took the bag from her without even asking if she needed help and walked out of the room. She quickly followed.

A whole day of school after all she had been through the previous night would be unbearable. She was fairly confident that Daniel wouldn't pop up in the middle of Advanced Chem to murder her, but she was still uneasy. Sean opened the door across from the basement and entered the garage. She didn't bother to ask him how he knew where it was. Sean whistled with admiration as he circled her car.

"Nice," he said, unlocking the passenger side and opening the door for her. She slid in with growing trepidation, not only for the day (days?) ahead of her, but also for relinquishing her car to a total stranger. Sean closed the door and slid into the driver's seat seconds later. She glanced over at him and smiled slightly as she observed the look of appreciation on his face. He slid his hands over the steering wheel with an almost goofy grin on his face. Not that he could ever look goofy.

"Are you going to quit fondling my car anytime soon?" Katrina asked with mock annoyance. Sean chuckled. Katrina reached up to press the button that opened the garage door.

"Give me a minute," Sean said in a breathless voice resembling that of a Beiber fangirl. Katrina rolled her eyes as Sean shot her a mischievous smile that had her a little bit worried. The garage door clanked overhead and soon sunlight was pouring in through the opening. Katrina was blinded for a second, but her eyes were quick to adjust. Sean, on the other hand, took a bit more time before he finally stopped squinting.

"I can never get used to it," he muttered, annoyance coloring his strange statement.

"Get used to what?" Sean looked over at her, his expression surprised, like he had forgotten she was there.

"The Texas sun," he said simply. Katrina smiled. She had suspected he wasn't a native like she was. She was proud of her home state, seeing as most US cities had smog blanketing the rays of sunshine that flowed, unfiltered, into her garage.

"You'll grow to love it," she said, smiling at his answering grimace.

"You know too much sun can be a bad thing, right?"

"Maybe for you Yankees," Katrina said teasingly. Sean, however, wasn't paying any attention to her now. He had just slid the key into the ignition and practically groaned as the engine kicked to life.

"Men and cars." With a tone of mock disgust, Katrina shook her head. Sean was already pulling out of the garage, excitement almost tangibly secreting from his every pore. It was addicting and Katrina soon found herself smiling in anticipation of God knew what. The constant unease and doubt she had been feeling slipped away. She felt herself relax after what felt like a year of fear and tension.

The curious euphoria had her almost humming with happiness. She felt like she could do anything. Sean continued to drive through the city, not noticing the mini epiphany that was going on in the brain of his passenger_. Screw school_, Katrina's mind said. _Have some fun_, it continued. At the moment though, she didn't want to disturb the perfect silence by telling Sean she was going to skip. He would likely argue with her anyway. Arguing just wasn't cool. It wasn't relaxing at all. Katrina leaned back in her seat and sighed in contentment. Sean glanced over at her and grinned. She grinned back and placed her hand over his on the gear shift.

"Thank you," she said softly. Sean's eyebrows knitted together and he glanced back at the road. Something in her expression had his smile faltering.

"What exactly are you thanking me for?" At any other time, the emotionless tone in which he said this would have had her feeling self conscience. At the moment, however, she didn't care. In fact, she felt a bit annoyed that he was ruining her buzz.

"For helping me of course." His eyes wandered over to meet hers. He still looked confused, even a bit uncomfortable. "I might just get out of this alive because of you." She removed her hand and observed his face. He looked stricken, like she had said the most insulting, repugnant thing on earth. And for some reason, this made her laugh. Sean wouldn't look at her now. "Actually, if you plan on helping me like you did Daniel, I probably won't make it through today!" Another peal of laughter escaped her, tapering off into a horrible giggle that sounded demonic even to her own ears. Sean turned the wheel sharply, pulling the car into an empty parking garage. He glared at her, eyes burning with murderous hate. The fire in his eyes only made her laugh harder.

"How did you get inside of her, Daniel?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh nooos! Something crazy is goin down. Even I don't know how this will turn out! Please, pretty please R&R! I love hearing from my peeps XD. **


End file.
